Reunion
by obi's girl
Summary: B/G Romance! After about a year, Giles returns to Sunnydale on Council business; the Scoobies are happy to have him back, even though it’s temporarily but Buffy is still sour about his leaving.
1. Reunion

Reunion  
  
By obi's girl  
  
Note: Spoilers for Tablusa Rasa  
  
Disclaimer: Everything Buffy belongs to Joss.  
  
Summary: After about a year, Giles returns to Sunnydale on Council business; the Scoobies are happy to have him back, even though it's temporarily but Buffy is still sour about his leaving.  
  
~~  
  
Rupert Giles removed his glasses as he walked through Sunnydale's airport. It had been a year since he left this place, a year since he left Buffy. He really didn't want to but after losing Buffy, he was convinced he was a failure and that there was nothing else he could do.  
  
But there he was again in Sunnydale, although not a permanent visit. If he as lucky, maybe he wouldn't meet Buffy but he didn't think that was unlikely. Their paths would cross again, he was sure of it. The thing was what would happen when they saw each other again?  
  
~~  
  
Buffy tried to focus as she ran through her daily exercise in the danger room. The danger room. She smiled a moment, remembering Giles and Xander show-off their craftsmanship. The Slayer was in total awe of the place. Anything and everything a trained Slayer would want. After Xander left, Buffy thanked Giles personally. She didn't know honestly what to say to him, so she hugged him instead.  
  
Her mind flashed forward a year later, to when Giles revealed he was leaving for England, permanently. It wasn't exactly something she wanted to hear. Angel left her, Riley left her and now her Watcher was leaving her? She couldn't deal with it. She had depended on him for so long.  
  
For weeks, she didn't know how to deal. She thought about calling him up or e-mailing him or something, but it never seemed right. It didn't matter. He was coming back anyway, so why bother to talk to him when she couldn't even convince him to stay.  
  
But she really hated how she left things with him before he left. But then again, she never expected him to leave her alone, leave her ever. He was always there. He stayed with her, even after she lied about Angel returning from Hell. He refused to allow her to quit when she first came to Sunnydale. He had so much faith in her, and internally, she always had faith in him.  
  
The Slayer stifled back a cry, breaking her concentration. She dropped onto the floor, crying emphatically.  
  
~~  
  
Anya looked over the receipts as Willow and Xander, were doing research trying to figure out who was testing Buffy. After awhile, Will stopped what she was doing. She was tempted to use magic to figure things out but remembered she promised Buffy. She huffed, opening up another book.  
  
"Hey, maybe we can ask Willy. He might know something." Xander suggested, closing another book.  
  
Buffy walked into the room. Willow smiled at her friend as she grabbed a seat, but frowned when she sensed something else about the Slayer. Before coming in, she heard part of what Xander was talking about and shrugged, "I talked to Willy the other night and he said he didn't know anything and I actually believed him." Buffy frowned, scrunching her nose but quickly nodded, "Keep looking. I'll try another source." The blonde saw her friends' concern, but only shrugged, rolling her eyes as she stood up, grabbed her jacket and left the shop.  
  
As she left, Giles came from the opposite direction, entering the shop. Anya, hearing the sound of the shop bell, left her station behind the counter to greet the incoming customer. But froze when she saw Giles. He smiled back at her as she engulfed him a big hug.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked, as the two of them joined Willow and Xander. Will rose from her chair, hugging Giles as Xander simply nodded and smiled to the old man.  
  
"Hello all." He replied softly, removing his glasses and wiping his eyes.  
  
They all smiled back at him, ignoring the layers of books on the table. For a moment, none of them knew what to say until Anya broke the silence, "So, what are you doing here?"  
  
He shrugged, settling down, "The Council sent me. An assignment. They said something really big was coming to Sunnydale and that I should warn you all about...and Buffy. How is she doing?"  
  
"She's fine. We're still trying to figure out who's testing her, but so far, we haven't found anything. She left a few minutes ago to talk to another source." Xander replied.  
  
"...But she'll be back later and you guys can talk!" Will chirped excitedly as Giles smiled quaintly.  
  
Talk. Yes.  
  
TBC 


	2. Reunion

Reunion  
  
By obi's girl  
  
Note: Possible Buffy season finale!  
  
Disclaimer: Everything Buffy belongs to Joss.  
  
Summary: After about a year, Giles returns to Sunnydale on Council business; the Scoobies are happy to have him back, even though it's temporarily but Buffy is still sour about his leaving.  
  
~~  
  
Buffy wandered into Spike's crypt, hopeful this visit wouldn't last very long. Her talk with Willy earlier didn't really help and she had basically pounded and trashed all the demon clubs in Sunnydale to find out who was behind these attacks on her, but in the end, she ultimately came up with nothing. She rolled her eyes, closing her jacket because it a bit cold, "Spike, you here? I need to talk to you?"  
  
After a moment, Spike appeared with a smoke, "What's up Slayer, besides the obvious?" He smiled.  
  
She only rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. "I need some information. These attacks on me, you've heard about them, have you seen or heard anything about them? Who's behind them?"  
  
He laughed, "You still have nothing on these guys? It's been like a year and still, you're clueless, as usual. Are you even awake?"  
  
"We're awake; we just haven't found anything useful thus far to prove anything."  
  
Spike put away his lighter, "Which translates to, you have nothing, you're desperate for any info, so desperate you might even do anything to get it..."  
  
Buffy nodded, "Don't even go there, Spike! I'm NOT that desperate."  
  
"Sounds like you are. What about the Watcher's Council. They know anything?"  
  
The Slayer immediately looked down, fidgeting, whispering, "I'm NOT that desperate, either." She looked up at him, "Look, you either know something or you're wasting my time."  
  
He shrugged, "I don't know anything, like usual, because you all keep me in the dark." Buffy nodded, walking out of the crypt in utter irritation.  
  
~~  
  
Dawn smiled happily as she spoke to Giles about England. After the Englishman's brief meeting with the Scoobies, he decided to stop by the Summer's house (hopeful to catch Buffy) but delighted to be able to talk to Dawn. She fingered her hot chocolate. Dawn knew he wanted see Buffy and talk; the way they left things before - it was pretty harsh. It would do both of them good to talk and work things out.  
  
"So, you haven't talked with Buffy yet?"  
  
"No, I haven't, unfortunately. I would have met her earlier in the Magic Box, but she left so quickly." Giles broached a subject, taking a brief sip of his tea, "I talked with Willow, Xander and Anya and they said, they're still figuring out whose behind these tests, or attacks on Buffy."  
  
Dawn shrugged, confused, "That's weird. I would have thought that they'd have the case cracked by now. It's been like a year."  
  
Giles nodded, "Well, since I'm here, maybe I can be of some help; help expedite the process..." he stated as the both of them heard some one open the door. Dawn knew who had just come in, but didn't want to say anything. Instead, she rose from her seat and walked quietly to the foyer as Giles followed behind her as a shadow.  
  
Dawn glanced back at Giles before meeting...Tara! The Wicca smiled at her as she hung up her coat, "It's cold out there!" She stood still a moment, smelling the air, "Hot chocolate?"  
  
"Yeah. There's some in the kitchen. Did you bump into Buffy on your way here?"  
  
Tara shrugged, "Not really. She out on patrol?"  
  
"I guess. It's just --- well, we have a visitor." Dawn stated, nodding her head to Giles. Giles stepped out of the shadow, smiling hello to Tara.  
  
She smiled, hugging him back but frowned, confused. "Wait a minute - didn't you say you were going back to England permanently?"  
  
"I did, but the Council sent me back here on classified business." He paused, "You sure you didn't see Buffy?"  
  
"You haven't seen her? How long have you been here?"  
  
Giles shrugged, smirking, "I arrived just this morning." He hesitated, opening the door himself, "I better go. Don't want to over stay my welcome..."  
  
Dawn laughed, "That's crazy. You're always welcome...here." She stopped laughing, nodding to the figure in the doorway. All three of them turned their heads to face Buffy, who stood dumbfounded, staring back at her Watcher.  
  
TBC 


	3. Reunion

Reunion (CH3)  
  
By obi's girl  
  
Note: Spoilers for Tablusa Rasa  
  
Disclaimer: Everything Buffy belongs to Joss.  
  
Summary: After about a year, Giles returns to Sunnydale on Council business; the Scoobies are happy to have him back, even though it's temporarily but Buffy is still sour about his leaving.  
  
Buffy glanced at Dawn and Tara, both waiting for some type of interaction between them. They could have fought, and they wouldn't have cared as long as they were talking. Buffy shook her head, walking passed them, running upstairs without a word. Giles huffed, a little disappointed, "I thought people were supposed to say hello to one another when they met again?"  
  
She turned to him, glaring, "Why should I say I? You haven't written or called me since you left? Why bother?!"  
  
"Buffy, I'm sorry but ---..."  
  
The Slayer threw up her arms, "Just forget it. There's no way either of us can take back what was said, so why try?" Buffy nodded exhausted, walking upstairs again.  
  
Giles nodded, "Dawn, would it be all right if I stayed here the night? The Council's rented a hotel for me, but I think it would be better if I stay here..."  
  
"Absolutely!" she replied, grabbing some pillows and bed sheets from the linen closet.  
  
He turned to Tara, "Sorry. Tara, why are you here?"  
  
"Oh, just to look after Dawny and keep her company. I come over sometimes, if Willow or Buffy's out. I thought she was alone; I didn't know you were here. But it's wonderful you're back, Mr. Giles." She explained, grabbing her coat again, "I guess, since Buffy's back and you're here, I should really go. Dawny, I'm going!"  
  
Dawn yelled back okay as she set out some blankets and pillows on the couch. Giles smiled thanks to the girl, walking into the living room. "Thanks you again, Dawn."  
  
"It's cool. I'm glad you want to work things out with Buffy. You guys need to talk; even if she doesn't want to. But I'm sure, eventually, she'll come to her senses and stuff will work out."  
  
He smiled half-heartedly, "Hope."  
  
Before leaving for bed, Dawn hugged Giles then ran upstairs to her own room.  
  
~~  
  
Buffy wearily walked downstairs the next morning, smelling Willow's newly cooked pancakes. She smiled, it was almost like having her mom back. The Slayer frowned again when she remembered saying the exact same thing to Giles after he gave her a check to keep the house. She nodded, walking into the kitchen, expecting to see Willow but was shocked to find Giles the one cooking pan cakes, with Dawn beside him.  
  
Giles turned, smiling as he flipped over one, "Oh, good morning. Nice sleep?"  
  
She managed a smile, shrugging partly, "Yeah, it was okay. You? The couch?"  
  
"It was fine." He murmured, turning off the stove and shoveling up the pancakes and placing it on a platter, Dawn provided.  
  
Dawn smiled, smelling the newly cooked cakes, "These smell great, Mr. Giles. Obviously, you had a lot of free time over there in England to become a British Martha Stewart."  
  
He chuckled, "Just don't expect me to do pottery and dago-page." Giles paused, gazing at Buffy as she sat down next to Dawn, helping herself. "Buffy, I would like to help out in the research, if I am allowed."  
  
She shrugged, "That's cool. Sure. We need all the help. My sources, they haven't exactly helped." Buffy tapped her fork on the plate, lost in thought, "Actually, is it possible to contact the Watcher's Council and ask them for help?" She smiled briefly, "I know that probably sounds kinda weird coming from me..."  
  
"The Council, these days, has been very elusive. They only contact me when they need me, or when it's convenient. I doubt I can get through to them, even if it was an emergency."  
  
"Oh." She whispered, "Dawny, you coming to the shop?"  
  
Dawn shrugged, "I guess. But what can I do? Not research. All of those books are R rated, and I'm still a minor."  
  
"If you can't come, you can always work on your homework, if you prefer."  
  
At that, Dawn immediately changed her mind, smiling, "Research."  
  
She smiled, "Good decision."  
  
TBC 


	4. Reunion

Reunion (CH4)  
  
By obi's girl  
  
As Buffy started for the door, putting on her jacket, Giles caught her. She rolled her eyes. Despite breakfast and briefly talking with him, she still wasn't ready to fully talk to him about their falling out. She wasn't even ready to see him again but there he was anyway. It was kinda annoying.  
  
"Look Giles, before you say anything, I'm not ready yet...to talk. It's just...everything's really complicated now. But I know, eventually, we will have to talk just not now. Mainly, now because if we stand here and talk, we're gonna be late." Buffy stated, rushing out the door before he could even say something to her.  
  
Dawn came up from behind, ready to go but frowned when she noticed her sister was gone. "She left already? The least she could do was wait. I mean, eventually, I would have found my jacket and shoes." Giles didn't reply to her except walk out the door, scanning the sidewalk for Buffy but she was already long gone.  
  
~~  
  
Buffy quietly walked into the shop, trying hard not to think of Giles. It was funny. He had always been there for her, despite the many times he had betrayed her. Now, she was avoiding the only person who had stayed beside her for more than three years. She huffed, sitting down on a chair between Xander and Willow. Amy, de-ratted Amy sat across from them, scanning quickly through the books. "You guys find anything?"  
  
Will only nodded. "Nothing. You talk to Giles?"  
  
She rolled her eyes, "We talked briefly, but actually converse, forget it. I'm still not ready for that; but rest assured when we do talk, it's gonna be heated. Lots of drama and fire."  
  
The Witch looked at her curiously, "No, I mean if he can contact the Council about what were dealing with here."  
  
"Oh. Yeah, I did. Only, he said they were enigmatic; not really talking to anybody unless they needed something. I guess the enigmatic thing goes along with the secret organization thing." Buffy reasoned, as Giles and Dawn showed up.  
  
Dawn took her place by the counter as Anya handed her a book to look through. Giles smiled at Buffy, grabbing another chair, pulling up to the table. "Buffy, coming here, I just had a thought. You said the black van you saw earlier, it might be possible to trace it to its current location."  
  
She shrugged, "How? We don't even have a license plate number."  
  
"Yes, but it's been following you around. All we need to do is look. A black van with the Death Star spayed painted on it, shouldn't be hard to spot." He reasoned, "especially since with that thing on it."  
  
Buffy huffed again, glaring back at Giles, "Well, ya know what? I can't think of everything, Giles! I'm only the Slayer. I can't have every answer, like people expect me to. I have my limitations."  
  
Giles looked back at her, shocked she would snap at him for a simple suggestion. But Giles took it in stride, careful not to match her angered tone. "It was only a suggestion; I'm doing what I can to help."  
  
"Well, you're not helping. It didn't help me when you decided to run off to England for retirement. I needed you and you left! It hurt me. You had always been there for me and all of the sudden, you weren't."  
  
Willow, Xander and Amy stopped what they doing, watching the confrontation between Buffy and Giles. Even Anya stopped manning the cash register as Dawn quietly closed her book, setting it aside.  
  
"And you think it didn't hurt me to leave you? Buffy, I love you so much. After you died, I punished myself, agonizing over your death. I thought I was a complete failure." Giles removed his glasses, his eyes not leaving hers, as he leaned over the table, "But you have to understand my reasons for leaving. You were relying on me too much to take care of things. Dawn, for example. At Halloween, you expected me to talk to her instead of yourself."  
  
Buffy blinked, crossing her arms, "I had a lot to deal with! Besides, I'm supposed to rely on you. You were my Watcher. You were supposed to give my guidance and advice."  
  
"...In Slaying matters; not family life." Giles nodded, putting his glasses back on, "Let's just continue the research if you don't want to take my suggestion."  
  
For a moment, Buffy stared at him before standing up and walking out of the shop, shutting the door behind her.  
  
TBC 


	5. Reunion: Wish I Could Stay

Reunion:  
  
Wish I Could Stay (CH5)  
  
By Obi's Girl  
  
Buffy watched the carousel turn and turn, children call to their mommies and daddy's to watch them ride by. She smiled. When she a little girl, her father, Hank Summers, took her to ride the carousel all the time. He would take-off days from work and the two of them would spend a day together, doing whatever. Now, when she looked at the thing, she saw herself, sitting alone, waiting for a father that would never come to see her ride.  
  
The Slayer closed her eyes, forcing back the pain inside. Everyone she had ever loved left her. She had been through Hell, literally, and at this point, her heart was unwilling to go through anymore. The ride stopped and as the parents went on the carousel, the kids begged for another ride. Some parents relented, some promised to come back the next day. They smiled okay and skipped away.  
  
Her life had been like that once. Carefree, totally at ease. The world wasn't filled with demons and Hellmouths. Everything was perfect, but now, somehow, she had to deal with her own inner demons.  
  
Specifically, her former Watcher.  
  
Her feelings were mixed on the issue. She was angry with him for leaving her, but the other part of her was happy to see him and have him back, even if it was just temporary. When she saw him at the house, she wanted to hug him, hold him forever…and then slap him across the face for leaving her. Of course, she really didn't know how she would have reacted to seeing him, but anger was a probable reaction.  
  
She huffed, watching another group of kids settle into their places on the carousel. As the music started up, Giles appeared. He smiled, watching them and quietly sat down beside Buffy.  
  
"I wish I could have been there for you, Buffy. I know you needed me, but you needed to be on your own. I couldn't be there to guide you." He stated quietly.  
  
Buffy turned to him, slowly feeling her anger melt away. This was her Watcher, the man, who in opinion, was and had always been her father. But there was more to him than that. She loved him. She looked again at the carousel as it started up again, slowly at first then faster.  
  
"I know, but I wish you could have stayed. I wanted you to stay…I…" She paused, turning to him completely, "Giles, you have always been there for me. You could have left me anytime you wanted, even when I lied to you about Angel, but you stayed…stay now. Stay for me. Don't go back to England."  
  
He nodded, "You know I can't stay here. This assignment is only temporary. After it's finished, I have to return."  
  
She scowled, standing up. Buffy glared back at him, "Then return to England. Why bother here? Why bother come back to something that's meaningless to you?"  
  
Giles stood up, staring down at her, nodding, "You are not meaningless, Buffy. You were - are my Slayer."  
  
"No, Giles. You had it right the first time. It's 'was'. We're not that anymore; maybe we never were if this was how things were going to be. A Watcher would never leave his Slayer when she needed him." Buffy nodded, running away from him, crying for the first time since he arrived.  
  
Giles huffed, before running after her. He grabbed her arm, forcing her to look at him. They stared at each other for a moment. He really didn't know what to say to her. He could have stayed and stopped blaming himself for her death, which was her decision. Instead he left. He bore the blame for months, though he never told Willow, Xander, Tara, even Dawn that he felt it was his fault.  
  
Dawn blamed herself for a time; believing since she was the Key, it should have been her. She was what Glory originally wanted, after all but that was no reason to put the blame on herself. He gasped, staring at her. Giles raised his hand and lightly touched her cheek. His mind flashed back to when she started college. He didn't think he was needed anymore, then and before Dracula appeared, he was thinking about leaving.  
  
In the years they knew each other, and after surviving the Master, he knew she would outlive her predecessors. She wasn't like them. She had strength, guts and didn't always go by the rules, always trusting her instincts. That was one of the things he loved about her.  
  
"I wish I could say the right words to lead you through this land. Wish I could play the father and take you by the hand. Wish I could stay here; nut now I understand  
  
I'm standing in the way… I wish I could lay your arms down and let you rest at last  
  
Wish I could slay your demons but I'm just standing in your way." He sang.  
  
Buffy stared back at him before she grasped his hand. He leaned down, kissing her lightly. She flinched back, with an odd expression on her face. It almost said, 'what, was that?' She turned and ran away, not looking back this time.  
  
"Yes, I'm just standing in the way." Giles mused, walking around the park.  
  
TBC 


	6. Reunion

Reunion (CH6)  
  
By Obi's Girl  
  
Buffy scrunched her nose as she walked back to the house. She knew she had feelings for Giles, feelings she didn't even realize until he was gone. She froze, thinking a moment. He kissed her. It seemed rather odd, and kinda nice. She shrugged, walking to the front door, which was open. Before this morning, she was sure the door was locked. Dawn didn't always remember to lock the door, but if Willow were in the house, she would have locked it if she were the last one out.  
  
The Slayer glanced around the neighborhood. Nothing seemed out of place. Buffy huffed, quietly walking inside the house. She walked to the living room, opening up a trunk, grabbing a loaded crossbow. She eased herself through the house. Everything seemed fine until she heard a hum coming from the kitchen. She raised the crossbow, stalking towards the kitchen but let it down once she realized whom the intruder was.  
  
Spike.  
  
She rolled her eyes, flipping the crossbow over her shoulder. The vampire smiled hello at her, sitting down on a stool. Buffy nodded, crossing her arms, "What are you doing in my house Spike? Don't you know breaking and entering is a crime?"  
  
"Before you start yelling and shouting, I just wanted to say I have some information about your Death Star boys. If you want to hear." Spike interrupted.  
  
Buffy removed the crossbow from her shoulder and grabbed herself a stool. Spike grabbed himself a coke and opened it, taking a sip. Buffy rolled her eyes, "I'm waiting, Spike. What do you know? Talk or I throw you out!"  
  
He scowled, "It's light out."  
  
"Exactly." Spike growled, jumping down from the stool, heading for the door. On his way, he grabbed a blanket, lying on the couch. Buffy rose from her chair, following him. "Wait a minute. Spike, the info! What do you know?"  
  
He turned to her, covering himself, "If you don't want to be civil, I see no reason to tell ya."  
  
Buffy slammed the door closed just as he was about to open it. "You're not leaving this house until you talk." Before Spike could say anything, Giles arrived through the back door. He walked through the kitchen, not really paying attention until he caught Buffy and Spike together. Buffy frowned, "Giles!" She turned to the vampire, "Spike. Not good."  
  
"Yup well, I'll just be leaving now. Don't wanna be caught in the crossfire." The vampire covered his head and quickly hurried out undercover.  
  
Giles looked at his Slayer as she shut the door, banging her head against it four times. "You couldn't have waited a few more minutes? Spike had a lead about the guys were after."  
  
He shrugged, "Sorry, but, um - I think we need to talk about what happened at the carousel…"  
  
Buffy moaned, walking wearily into the living room and plopping down on the couch. Giles laughed, following her inside the room. She buried her face in a pillow; mumbling against it, "Talk."  
  
He hesitated a minute, "Buffy, about what happened at the park --- I know I was probably out of line to kiss you. That kind of relationship for Watchers and Slayer is forbidden, for obvious reason. I ----."  
  
She removed her face from the pillow, frowning, "Why is it forbidden?" It almost sounded like she was disappointed, but he couldn't really tell. She was probably just curious. There were still a lot of things about the Slaying, histories, she didn't know about.  
  
"Emotional attachments, especially between Watcher and Slayer, are forbidden because of two reasons. One, the Slayer always dies first before the Watcher and two; work can interfere in the relationship. Work and love aren't a positive mix." Giles explained, eyeing her.  
  
Buffy slumped back on the couch, pouting. "Just the same old reason. But the key thing is that love is forbidden for a Slayer. I think I've pretty much learned my lesson after multiple breakups. Something bad always happens. It's a guarantee." She paused, looking at him and nodded, "What happened at the park…it wasn't what I expected, obviously. I ran away from you. But, uh, it wasn't a bad kiss. It just surprised me. You surprised me, caught me totally off guard."  
  
He smiled, "I wasn't expecting to come back to Sunnydale…and to you."  
  
They both laughed. Neither of them had expected anything like that to happen, of course, they had been close for years. They were a strong pair, almost rarely on opposite ends.  
  
Buffy tensed up. It had been a rather tense last couple of days. Giles scooted over, lightly massaging her shoulders and neck. Buffy smiled, as her Watcher's fingers kneaded her neck. He kneaded her shoulders awhile kissing her shoulders.  
  
His lips were sweet and gentle. Buffy turned to him, kissing him passionately before pulling away abruptly. They stared at each other a moment, before Buffy stood up, grabbing her coat, "We better head back to the shop and continue research…"  
  
Giles stared at her, confused, "Buffy…."  
  
"Now, isn't the time, Rupert. I'm not ready." Buffy fidgeted, then left the house.  
  
TBC 


	7. Reunion: Confessions

Reunion (CH7)  
  
Confessions  
  
Buffy was confused. Until two days ago, she never thought of Giles as more than her teacher and friend. In fact, she didn't even think about him period! She was so furious with him when he told her he would be returning to England on a permanent basis. But she knew then, there was nothing she could have done to stop him. Or was there? Seducing Giles into staying would have been wrong (Then!). She didn't have these feelings before and to be honest, she didn't really know how to deal or react to them. Her mind rewound to the Carousel and the kiss they shared…  
  
~~"I know, but I wish you could have stayed. I wanted you to stay…I…" She paused, turning to him completely, "Giles, you have always been there for me. You could have left me anytime you wanted, even when I lied to you about Angel, but you stayed…stay now. Stay for me. Don't go back to England."  
  
He nodded, "You know I can't stay here. This assignment is only temporary. After it's finished, I have to return."  
  
She scowled, standing up. Buffy glared back at him, "Then return to England. Why bother here? Why bother come back to something that's meaningless to you?"  
  
Giles stood up, staring down at her, nodding, "You are not meaningless, Buffy. You were - are my Slayer."  
  
~~  
  
"I wish I could say the right words to lead you through this land. Wish I could play the father and take you by the hand. Wish I could stay here; nut now I understand I'm standing in the way… I wish I could lay your arms down and let you rest at last. Wish I could slay your demons but I'm just standing in your way." He sang.  
  
Buffy stared back at him before she grasped his hand. He leaned down, kissing her lightly. She flinched back, with an odd expression on her face. It almost said, 'what, was that?' She turned and ran away, not looking back this time. ~~  
  
Buffy closed her eyes, touching her lips. She didn't expect him to kiss her, but then again, she never expected him to return to Sunnydale and to her…But oh, that kiss! It was so passionate, so sweet it made her melt. If Buffy had stayed in the house, instead of walking out the door, she didn't know what could have happened.  
  
WRONG! She knew. They were so close, very close but she wasn't ready for that (though it was very tempting). She just wasn't ready for that kind of intimacy, not yet. She had been hurt too many times to lose her heart again, even though she knew Giles would never intentionally hurt her. Buffy froze, turned back, biting her lip. Should she? She didn't even know if he was still there. If he wasn't…  
  
No, she couldn't think about that. She couldn't lose him again.  
  
~~  
  
Giles paced back and forth in the Summers' living room. The Englishman was baffled. He knew he always loved Buffy, but this feeling inside…what was it? Lust? He didn't think so. Giles had always respected Buffy but still, what was it? Why did he feel this way?  
  
"Giles!" Buffy cried as she burst through the door. Giles ran to the foyer, staring back at her. The two of them stared at each other for the longest time before Buffy jumped into his arms, straddling her legs around his waist, kissing him. "I couldn't. I couldn't walk away…I don't know what this is but I know when you kissed me, I felt something." Her head twisted as she whispered in his ear, "I want to feel it again…I want to…make love to me, Rupert."  
  
Giles let go, staring back at her. "What about what you said? I don't want to force you into anything you're unsure about…"  
  
Buffy raised a finger, placing it over his lips. Giles kissed it and she blushed. "I want to." She glanced up the stairs a moment before letting go of his hand, walking upstairs. Giles gulped, following her…  
  
TBC 


End file.
